Raid contre les jacobins
by Kalincka
Summary: [ACU] "Jacobins ! C'est à votre tour de verser votre sang !" Parce qu'elle, elle en a déjà trop versé.


_Alors, histoire marrante, j'avais absolument aucune idée que j'écrirais sur cette mission un jour? Comme quoi. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est que pendant la cinématique de présentation, Bishop nous dit que l'action prend lieu le lendemain de l'exécution de Robespierre, ce qui veut dire qu'Élise est morte depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures quand Arno accepte de rejoindre le raid. Je veux dire. Woh. Donnez une couverture à ce garçon._

 _(aussi j'adore le personnage de Méricourt dans ce jeu même s'il est pas historiquement fidèle donc je fais ce que je veux)_

 _Et petite anecdote : ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai posté sur AC pour la première fois! Yay! Sortez le champagne et les reviews! Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

— Jacobins ! C'est à votre tour de verser votre sang !

Il pleuvait.

Arno la regarda, un instant, se lever sur cette barricade improvisée, sans aucune peur envers les coups de feu qui auraient pu faucher sa vie à tout moment. Elle se dressait, fière, un pistolet qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir en main serré fermement, et son chapeau vacilla quand elle se mit à hurler d'une voix hargneuse. Derrière elle, la foule en délire cria, levant ses mousquets et ses pioches dans une marée de mains, n'attendant que de détruire la chapelle qui leur faisait face en même temps que ses occupants. Une détonation la rappela cependant bien vite à l'ordre : tous se baissèrent ou s'éloignèrent, surpris ou effrayés, mais Théroigne de Méricourt ne flancha pas. Pas une seule mèche de ses cheveux ne vola dans la brise de l'agitation qui régnait autour elle. Un homme lança une brique, qui vint briser l'un des vitraux du mur d'en face avec une précision hasardeuse ; les cris de la foule redoublèrent, et le feu allumé par mégarde non loin se refléta dans les yeux de l'amazone comme en écho à celui qui la ravageait de l'intérieur.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Lui faciliter la tâche, puisqu'il était impossible qu'elle puisse entrer avec tous ces tireurs sur les toits. Pourtant, il resta là, la pluie dégoulinant sur sa capuche et son manteau, les yeux rivés sur elle, avec une fascination singulière. Il attendit, quelques secondes, de voir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite – mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ses traits étaient défigurés dans un visage de pure haine, ravagé par la rancune, défiant quiconque de l'empêcher d'assouvir sa vengeance. Sa jupe longue était sale, ayant traîné dans la boue depuis si longtemps, et sur son corset tenait encore la cocarde tricolore qu'elle avait accrochée à la marche des femmes. La plume de son chapeau était cassée en deux, à l'image de sa propriétaire.

Arno savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait eu des échos, entre les différents journaux. Elle avait été battue à mort, une nouvelle fois ; et cette fois-ci, Marat n'avait pas été là pour la sauver. Toute trace d'empathie avait quitté ses actions : elle agissait au gré de sa volonté, elle n'avait plus aucune tribune à laquelle revendiquer ses actes. Le Manège, puis l'Assemblée, avaient disparu. Brissot et les autres Girondins avaient embrassé la veuve. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, et un parti qui avait connu de meilleurs jours.

Arno se détacha d'elle lorsqu'elle se mit – enfin – à l'abri après une balle toute proche, et il se demanda si, comme lui, tout instinct de survie l'avait quittée. En face, deux tireurs avaient repris position, en plus des autres, à travers les vitraux de la rosace. Leurs canons semblaient la pointer du doigt, l'accuser de toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faites, envers et contre tous les regards. Il fronça les sourcils, serrant le poing. La lame secrète se délogea dans un chuintement. Il se redressa. Il était temps d'agir ; lui aussi sentait son sang battre dans ses veines, désormais, et le fourmillement dans ses jambes le pressait de tuer, de laisser échapper cette violence qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Il s'élança sur un toit voisin, contournant la chapelle, le dernier refuge des Jacobins. Théroigne avait eu le bon sens de s'abriter derrière la barricade – ou peut-être le faisait-elle uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'en se prenant une balle, elle aurait eu moins de chance d'accomplir sa vengeance ? Arno tendit la main, laissant partir la lame qui alla se loger dans la nuque d'un des tireurs, et ce dernier tomba au sol dans un craquement habituel. Sale journée pour les Templiers. La veille, Robespierre avait éternué dans le panier ; il n'était même pas allé voir son exécution, mais Arno avait entendu ses hurlements de douleur alors qu'il traversait la ville. L'avant-veille, on lui avait tiré une balle dans la mâchoire : personne ne s'était donné la peine de la lui recoudre.

L'avant-veille, Élise était encore en vie.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser un moustique, s'élançant sur le toit de la chapelle. Il abattit deux autres sentinelles dans la foulée, l'esprit en ébullition – pas question qu'il pense à cela maintenant. Pour l'instant, c'était lui, une mission qu'il avait endossée dans l'adrénaline alors qu'il sentait que son corps pouvait s'effondrer à tout instant. Il ne le faisait pas par volonté, mais par mécanisme, dans l'espoir que tuer au service des autres lui redonne l'envie de vivre.

Avec souplesse, il s'infiltra par l'une des fenêtres, neutralisant les deux tireurs qui visaient à travers la rosace. Ils s'effondrèrent dans un craquement de bois, mais le parapet qui les séparait des autres Jacobins les masquèrent à leur vue. Après toutes ces années, Arno était toujours fasciné par la capacité des Templiers à ne pas remarquer les morts dans leur propre camp, pour peu qu'ils tombent au sol sans un bruit. Rapidement, il sauta sur la poutre au plafond, caché aux yeux tous. En bas, il avait un champ de vision ridiculement grand de toute la nef, ainsi que des gardes allant et venant au milieu des bancs empilés en guise de barricades. Un homme parla enfin, dans un grognement agacé :

— Qui est cette femme qui ose nous menacer ?

— C'est Théroigne de Méricourt, lui répondit un autre en replaçant son haut de forme.

Son ton était tout aussi ennuyé que celui de son camarade, mais Arno devina quelque chose de plus. Une espèce de crainte ? Sûrement dirigée vers ses supérieurs, qui avaient déjà dû filer par les tunnels.

— Jamais entendu parler, renifla le premier en se détournant de la cheminée encore fumante.

— Méricourt était le chef militaire des Girondins. Elle a tué des dizaines d'hommes au combat.

Un crachat suivit cette remarque. L'une des sentinelles, postée derrière un amas de bois et de chaises, haussa un sourcil – l'idiot. S'il avait levé la tête, il aurait pu voir qu'un Assassin se tenait sur la poutre principale et le visait déjà de son brassard.

— Qui ça, elle ?!

— C'est pas une femme, c'est un diable en jupons, déclara l'homme au chapeau d'une voix ferme.

Satisfait de sa conclusion, il lissa son veston du plat de la main. Ce fut le dernier geste qu'il esquissa, car l'instant d'après, Arno lui tombait dessus comme un aigle dans un nuage de fumée. Immédiatement, ce fut la panique : des cris d'alerte se firent entendre un peu partout dans l'église, mais il profita de la visibilité réduite pour abattre la brute près de la cheminée et le tireur derrière sa barricade, qui aurait pu sauver son groupe s'il n'avait pas été aussi distrait. Des coups de feu retentirent et tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur en abandonnant leurs postes – permettant ainsi aux rebelles de sortir à découvert. Arno n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps : l'amazone entra la première, pistolet droit devant elle en abattant froidement l'un des gardes. En quelques minutes, la chapelle fut ravagée par les cris et les détonations, jusqu'à ce que le dernier Templier ne s'effondre d'un coup d'épée porté rageusement par l'Assassin.

Arno leva les yeux. Il croisa un regard glacial, qui s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée mourante, et qui lui accorda un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Derrière, les insurgés se rassemblèrent au milieu de la nef, reprenant leur souffle et fouillant les cadavres. Théroigne rajusta son corset et rechargea négligemment son pistolet, balayant une dernière fois l'église du regard. D'un geste machinal, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux sous son chapeau. En se concentrant sur son visage légèrement ridé, Arno remarqua une cicatrice qui courait sous son œil droit, depuis l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire, semblable à la sienne – à la différence près qu'il l'avait reçue d'une épée et elle d'un fouet. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix éraillée.

— Merci. Mais j'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander. Trouvez les souterrains et tuez ces Jacobins avant qu'ils ne s'échappent.

Ce fut là. Au moment où le mot « tuez » s'échappa de sa bouche, Arno comprit à quel point elle n'était plus la même. Ce n'était pas la même femme qui l'avait remercié de l'avoir crue, à défaut de l'Assemblée, alors que le grain était détourné aux portes de Paris il y a quelques années. Ce n'était pas elle, qui l'avait placé en haute estime pour l'avoir aidée à convaincre ces prostituées de prendre les armes. Il n'y avait aucune passion, ce n'était plus la même ardeur qui l'avait menée lors de la marche sur Versailles. Tout ce qui s'échappait de ces paroles n'était que du fanatisme, qui coulait encore et encore, un sang fraîchement versé. Le remerciement n'était qu'une formalité, loin des courtoisies qu'ils s'étaient souvent échangées au cours des fois où ils avaient dû travailler ensemble. La lueur folle qui dansait dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute : elle n'était plus animée que par la vengeance, et le fouet l'avait vidée d'empathie. Le rouge qu'elle avait porté si longtemps en signe de révolte lui collait désormais à la peau sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en détacher.

Arno frémit, sentant une brèche s'ouvrir dans le comportement qu'il s'était obligé à adopter ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Cette façon qu'avait Théroigne de se relever, cette vengeance à assouvir coûte que coûte… Il serra instinctivement le poing, faisant chuinter la lame secrète sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle l'observa, relevant un sourcil en n'entendant aucune réponse, et le mouvement ouvrit l'éraflure sur son arcade qui se mit à saigner. Agacée, elle porta la main à son visage pour l'essuyer, apparemment habituée à ce que ce dernier soit aussi maltraité, et ce fut en voyant la trace rouge qui s'imprima sur ses doigts qu'Arno réagit.

Il étudia la torche brûlante à portée de main, puis la cheminée désormais éteinte. Sans hésiter, il s'empara du flambeau et le fit pivoter – une volée de marches se révéla sous le foyer. C'était là que les derniers Jacobins s'étaient enfuis. Il posa un pied sur le premier niveau de l'escalier, prêt à s'enfoncer dans les tunnels, et tourna la tête :

— Portez-vous bien, Théroigne, déclara-t-il doucement avant de la quitter.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais entière après ça. Le prénom coula de sa bouche une dernière fois, un écho au souvenir qu'il emportait de ce visage encore sain d'esprit. Elle hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement ; croyant que la discussion était terminée, il s'enfonça plus loin dans les souterrains, avant d'être freiné par une voix désolée :

— Mes condoléances.

Arno haussa les épaules sans se retourner, retenant un pauvre sourire cynique afin de ne pas briser son équilibre. Il sut que Théroigne faisait de même. Il ne lui demanda pas si elle parlait de lui, d'elle-même ou de tous les autres. À quoi bon.

Ils étaient tous morts, dans cette Révolution, même si certains marchaient encore.


End file.
